What Is This Feeling
by SapphireBlue14
Summary: Tomoya and Sunohara feel a passionate loathing towards each other when they first start university. Based on the title song from the classic hit musical Wicked!


I usually wouldn't do songfics but a hilarious one came into mind and I thought I would do one with Wicked, but instead of two girls singing this, it's two boys, which would suit the song either way! It would obviously have to fit the Clannad setting but it would be more of a comedy-style. I hope you like it!

* * *

Tomoya Okazaki hated his life. He hated everything that had been brought into his memory for the past 10 years. Something he wishes he could never experience again, but it still felt it was here.

Today, he was to be starting Hikarizaka Private University which wouldn't be too bad. (I know it's not a university but it would fit best with the beginning of the song) At least he would be away from his father who he hated so much. His mother had died when he was little, many incidents had occured and his father was as worse as ever. Always gambling, smoking, drinking, Tomoya just never wanted to go back home. So this would be a life change for him.

Tomoya had just started settling into Hikarizaka. It wasn't as bad as he thought. At least he was starting to get somewhere, slowly. He sat outside on the grass and lay on his back, watching the birds and clouds go by. Behind him, was a sudden noise that made him jump slightly. "Anpan!" it said. Tomoya looked round. There was no-one behind him. He looked round the corner and saw a girl sitting all by herself. She had her eyes closed and started eating her anpan. Tomoya's eyebrows raised. "_What a strange girl"_ he thought as he watched her eat with her eyes closed.

He came out from behind her which caused the girl to jump in fright. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that" Tomoya apologised quickly. The girl stared at him, and then smiled. "It's okay. I was talking a bit loud, wasn't I?" "Yeah you were" admitted Tomoya. "You kinda did wake me up. I was enjoying an afternoon nap."

The girl blushed. It was her turn to apologise. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she looked down at her snack in shame. Tomoya smiled. "It's okay. I'm not really doing much anyway. Why were you saying "Anpan"?" The girl grinned. "Whenever I get stressed or anxious, I say what I'm having for lunch. It always calms my nerves a bit." Tomoya smiled. "I see. You feel more relaxed doing that?" The girl nodded. "Yeah. I love Anpan. It's one of my favourite foods. Do you like Anpan?"

Tomoya shook his head. "Not really. I'm not really into sweet foods like that. I prefer spices."

The girl beamed. "Well, we all have different tastes don't we?"

"I'm Nagisa Furukawa by the way. What's your name?"

Tomoya rubbed his neck awkwardly. He wasn't very good at making a flowed conversation with anyone, let alone a girl. "I'm Tomoya Okazaki."

Nagisa beamed. "Tomoya? That's an unusual name!"

Tomoya stared at her and she accidently dropped her anpan.

"Oh no" she moaned quietly. "Sorry, Tomoya, I didn't mean that in an offensive way, I just-"

"I knew what you meant" interjected Tomoya. "You weren't trying to offend me, don't worry."

Nagisa looked at her dirty anpan, almost about as if she were to cry. "I'll never be able to finish this now."

"It's okay. You can always get another one" Tomoya consoled.

Nagisa sighed. "I guess you're right. But anyway, about your name, I just wanted to say, it's unique. It's a nice, unusual name."

Tomoya blushed slightly. "Err, thanks, I guess. Yours isn't so bad either."

Nagisa beamed, her anpan all forgotten. "Thank you!"

Tomoya started feeling more comfortable and talked all afternoon with Nagisa. She explained that she had been held back because she had a mysterious illness and she got sick nearly all the time. Tomoya was glad he wasn't in her shoes, life would really suck for him. But he tried to be as nice to her as he could, as she did seem to have a liking for him too. She said that she wanted to start up the drama club which had been closed down to lack of membership. Tomoya agreed to help her.

Later during the week, along the way down the corridor, Tomoya bumped into the one person he wanted to meet the least. Youhei Sunohara. Sunohara was Tomoya's mortal enemy. The very look of him disgusted him. He was an idiot and a butt-monkey but for some reason, which Tomoya couldn't see why, everyone seemed to _love _ him. _Him?_ This babbling brain-dead moron? But deep down inside, Tomoya envied Sunohara. He had no friends whilst Sunohara had plenty. All he did was strut around the school, being the ladies man. Tomoya had no one, except for maybe Nagisa.

"Watch where you're going, hedgehog!" snapped Sunohara.

"I could say the same to you, monkey-face." Sneered Tomoya.

"You watch who you're calling monkey-face!" yelled Sunohara and grabbed Tomoya by the tie but was stopped by an announcement about the soccer team which Sunohara played for.

"You just stay out of my way. You're lucky I need to go to soccer practice!" glared Sunohara as he ran down the corridor. Tomoya scowled and went back to his dormitory.

There was a knock at the door and Tomoya opened it. "Yes?"

The form tutor stood outside his door. "Hello Mr Okazaki. I hope you've settled in well?"

Tomoya nodded. "Er, yeah. Yeah."

The tutor smiled. "Good. Well I have some good news for you."

Tomoya's face started to light up. "Really, what's that?"

"Well, you aren't going to have your own dormitory anymore. You see-"

"That is good news?" questioned Tomoya, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Let me finish" said the tutor, holding up her hand. "No, it won't be good news for you. But it _would_ also be for you to have another roommate, who is also a soccer captain and school council."

Tomoya's face fell. "No" he groaned silently. "You don't mean?"

"You are going to share a room with Mr Sunohara for now. That would be good wouldn't it? Keep each other company" finished the tutor still smiling.

Tomoya gaped at her like she was insane. "What? No _ way_ am I sharing a dorm with... _him!"_ he spat.

The tutor frowned. "Mr Okazaki, you are sharing a dormitory with Mr Sunohara whether you like it or not. There has been a change of plan around these premises and Sunohara has worked hard around here so I suggest you try and be nice to him. There is no other alternative right now."

Tomoya sweatdropped. "No miss, couldn't I share with someone else?"

The tutor shook her head. "I'm sorry Okazaki. But the decision has already been made."

Sunohara had the exact same reaction as Tomoya.

"I'm_ not_ sharing a room with him!" he demanded.

"You have to Mr Sunohara, there is nowhere else I can place you." The tutor said firmly.

Sunohara grumbled and stormed to the office.

Later that evening, Tomoya and Sunohara sat in their shared dormitory. They took one glance at each other and turned away immediately. They felt this feeling that neither of them had felt for anyone before. Deep anger, deep hatred, refusing to speak to each other. Tomoya continued reading his comic book as did Sunohara.

They then got to their study desks and began writing to their parents. Tomoya had to for parent guideline purposes.

"_Dearest Mum and Dad" _ began Sunohara.

"_My dear father"_ began Tomoya.

Both of them wrote together.

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Hikarizaka"_

"_But of course I'll care for Nagisa" _said Tomoya.

"_But of course I'll rise above it" _said Sunohara.

"_For I know that's how you want me to respond, yes._

_There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..."_ They both paused.

"_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe." _ Sunohara said in one long breath.

There was a pause.

"_Blond"_ stated Tomoya shortly.

They both got out and glared at each other, the feeling getting stronger and stronger. They found themselves singing.

"_What is this feeling? So sudden and new?"_ enquired Sunohara.

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you"_ put in Tomoya.

"_My pulse is rushing"_

"_My head is reeling."_

"_My face is flushing."_

They both sang.

"_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?_

_Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaeeees!"_

They walked up to each other, nose to nose, glaring.

"_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"_

"_For your face" _ mocked Sunohara.

"_Your voice"_ Tomoya threw back.

"_Your clothing"_ Sunohara interjected.

They both chorused.

"_Let's just say.. I loathe it all!_

_Every little trait however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl!"_

They both mimicked each other and exaggerated their stereotypical image.

"_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure so strong_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing, loathing you_

_My whole life long!"_

The students then surrounded Sunohara, cheering him on.

"_Dear old Youhei you are just too good!_

_How can you stand it?_

_I don't think I could_

_He's a terror! He's a tartar!_

_We don't mean to show a bias_

_But Youhei you're a martyr!"_

Sunohara beamed with pride.

"_Well, these things are sent to try us!"_

Everyone shook their heads in mock disbelief. They then circled Tomoya who backed away in anger.

"_Poor old Youhei forced to reside_

_With someone so __disgusticified_

_We just want to tell you_

_We're all on your side!_

_We share your loathing!"_

Tomoya and Sunohara faced each other in the middle of the circle, whilst the students surrounded them, repeating the chorus.

"_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling"_

"_We loathe it all!"_ Everyone yelled.

"_What is this feeling?_

_Every little trait how little small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl._

_Yes- ahhhhh!"_

Tomoya and Sunohara eyed each other with utter loathing.

"_Loathing!_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure so strong_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last._

_And I will be loathing_

_For forever_

_Loathing, truly deeply_

_Loathing you-_

_My whole life long!"_

They stared at each other, then-

WHAM!

Sunohara yelped as he got a blow to the face.

Tomoya punched the air in victory.

* * *

Wasn't much but I did try to make it funny, especially near the end. I also elaborated on the song a bit more as well to make it a flowed story.


End file.
